Arwen's Doing
by Evenstar02
Summary: Arwen sneaks away with the soldiers as they go to Helm's Deep.I know lousy title,just please read and review
1. Default Chapter

please read this and review  
  
Here it goes:   
  
Arwen pressed her ear up to the wall, straining with all her might to hear what was going on. Inside Elrond,Galadriel,and Celeborn were holding a council on whether to help the mortals."We must help them, if Rohan falls Sauron will be able to conquer Middle Earth", Elrond stated gravely.  
  
"Yes, but we are going to leave any way! What does it matter to us?", Celeborn replied.  
  
"So we should leave all to die and save our own necks? I am sorry I am no coward; I won't do it!", Elrond growled with rising anger in his voice.  
  
"Quiet,both of you! We most help while we remain here! We are as much part of this world as they are, it is our fight too!", Galadriel said.  
  
"I will send troops to help them immiedietly", Elrond said as he stood to leave.  
  
Arwen rushed away from the door and walked to her room. She knew already she was going to go too. Arwen shut her door and quickly started to pack. Suddenly she paused, if she was going to sneak away with the troops she would be disguised as a boy, her clothes were useless. Then she was struck with another problem: if she was going to wear boys clothes how would she get them?   
  
"I must go! But who would help me?", Arwen thought. "My brothers!!", she suddenly realized. She rushed down to her brothers' room. Arwen knocked on the door. Just recently they had returned from one of there particularly long roams. She was greeted at the door by a very sleepy looking Elrohir.  
  
"Hello sister", he half said half yawned. "What do you wish with us?", he asked.   
  
"If you let me come in we, can sit down and I will tell you then!"she replied. Elrohir grinned and gave Arwen a hug. "Come in Arwen! So what is it that you want to tell me?", he asked with a grin.   
  
So Arwen sat down and told him her plan. When she was finally done Elrohir stared at her, deep lost in his thoughts. Finally he got up and walked over to a drawer and pulled out some soldiers clothing."You will need these. Try to keep your helmet on most of the time, so people won't see your face. And Arwen...be careful! If you die I will never speak to you again.", he said gravely.  
  
"Hahaha is that threat? I will then!", Arwen kissed her brother's cheek and quickly ran to join the other soldiers.  
  
Arwen had been marching with the others for two days now,she had become accustomed of marching from the moment she woke up at dawn. The first day when they had done that she could barely walk, she was so tired, and by the end of the day she was so much hurt she felt for sure that she was dying. Arwen looked ahead; she wondered just how long they had been marching and how much longer it would take to get to Rohan.She sighed, she new it would be a while till they would stop, and she desperately wanted to rest. Many of the others wished they could rest too but no one said anything, they knew that tiredness was nothing compared to the ambush they were sure the Rohirrim were into.   
  
Finally, the troupes stopped to rest. Arwen plopped down on a rock. She looked around her, stared at a puddle in front of her. Suddenly the water started to change; she could see the blurry image of a fortress carved into a cliff side. Then, as suddenly as the vision appeared, the water water returned murky self once again. Arwen shuddered, she could not wait 'till she was at Helm's Deep.  
  
Arwen took a look around at the huge stone walls of the fortress, suddenly she spotted Aragorn. The she-elf started walking toward him, then paused as another woman came out of the shadows and embraced him.  
  
"Aragorn,w-what.."Arwen started. Aragorn looked up to face her.  
  
"Arwen go to the havens, I am a mortal. Doomed to die, die, die!", he said faintly. Rain started pouring from the sky and it turned from blue to dark.   
  
Suddenly, a small group of Uruk-hai surrounded her. She looked around desperately and there was Aragorn again. She started making her way to him. She glimpsed a Uruk coming behind Aragorn.   
  
"Aragorn! Turn around, behind you!", the she-elf yelled. He did not move though."Aragorn!", this time she yelled louder. Then the Uruk struck. Aragorn slumped to the ground. "See Arwen doomed to die,die,die,die,die...", Aragorn's voice kept saying over again, the sound of it rung in her ears.   
  
"Nooooooooooo", she screamed, her eyes filled with tears. Aragorn's voice still rang in the distance. She could not stand any longer,she fell to the ground and squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
Arwen got up and looked around her at the dark tent where she had laid. It had just been a dream. Arwens eyes widened, was Aragorn okay? There was no way to know. Arwen hoped desperately they would not be too late. She squinted her eyes, as the first rays of morning crept through the flaps of the tent. She sighed – it would be a long day.  
  
Arwen stared at the huge stone walls that surrounded her, exactly like the one in the puddle and the dream: dark,murky and altogether forbiding.The elves had reached the fortress around nightfall. Before they reached it, Arath, one of the soldiers, started blowing his horn to announce their presence to the rohirrim.   
  
Arwen smiled when she saw King Théoden's face as he looked at the elves in front of him."How is this possible?", he asked in pure astonishment. Arwen looked around for Aragorn, she was sorry now that she was in the end of the legion. Arwen filed up the steps to the outer battlements.   
  
Once there, she gasped as she saw the advancing Uruk-hai in the distance."There are so many of them. How is it possible to beat them?", Arwen thought as she watched the horde getting closer to the fortress. 


	2. The fall

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the lord of the rings characters.  
  
Sorry this took so long to get put on .Thanks for all the reviews.I wasnt really going to do any flash backs but i think i will in the next chapter.Any way please review.  
  
Rain poured from the skies as if a gate had been lifted in the heavens. "There are many, but we can take them", said Elisder as he turned to grin at Arwen.   
  
Arwen weekly smiled back. During the hike to Helms Deep, Elisder had been a friend for Arwen in the worst times, in the cold days they talked of nicer things that belonged to past.   
  
Sometimes Arwen felt guilty at not telling Elisder that she was in fact a girl. Arwen sighed and glanced around at all the elves and Rohirrim.They were not many but they would try.  
  
The Uruk-hai stopped and started drumming their spears into the ground.Twang!The arrow flew through the air and barried itself into the chest of a uruk, who stood for a moment then fell dead.The Uruk-hai roared in outrage.  
  
"I told you to hold!", Aragorn yelled angrily at the old man that had fired the arrow.The Uruk charged towards the wall. Arwen smiled to herself - what were they going to do: ram the wall down with there thick sculls? Arwen's smile faded."They're sending up siege ladders!!", yelled Aragorn.  
  
"Goodbye friend", Elisder mumbled.  
  
"Elisder!I Why are you saying goodbye? We will live, there is no need to for farewells.We will live, dear friend!", Arwen half shouted as tears streamed down her eyes.   
  
BANG! The first siege ladder hit the battlement and the wall. Arwen sprang forward to kill the uruk hai. Arwen's eyes got filled by hate. These were the scum that were threatening Middle Earth. "I shall make them sorry for they once have killed a person, that they once have burnt a town, that they once have made a child an orphan...", the thoughts of pure hate kept spinning in Arwen's head.  
  
She turned and killed another uruk,but not before it slashed her arm.The pain shot through her. Arwen gritted her teath, but she knew that she lucky was all she had got to win this battle. Soon all around her were Uruk hai. Arwen lunged and got another.She glanced around her in worry, people were dropping like flies. "You should not be here! I have to be", over and over those words flew through Arwens mind.   
  
"Look out!", Arwen turned .THUD! A uruk hai lay slumped at her feet, Elisder was pulling his sword out of his back. "Thank you", Arwen whispered in shock. Elisder nodded his head and turned to get an uruk behind him.  
  
The sky turned darker around the fortress but the fighting went on, at times Arwen thought she could not go on, but a look at the dead elves around her brought on a fresh wave of rage.  
  
"Kill him Legolas!", yelled Aragorn in elvish. Arwen turned to look at whom he was telling to kill.  
  
"Oh no!", Arwen had barely whispered those words when a huge explosion ripped the air. It all was flying, blowing into air. Arwen was sent flying and landed with a thud next to the wall.She sat there in shock as she looked at the dead bodies around her.   
  
Suddenly near her was Aragorn. She stared in dumbfound amazement as she saw Aragorn jumping over the battlement and on to a siege ladder as it fell to the ground.  
  
Arwen screamed and started to run but stopped.She saw Elisder on a glimpse, he was cornerd by three uruks but that was not what worried her. As he held of the three a fourth snuck up behind him.  
  
"Elisder! Elisder, behind you behind you!!", Arwen screamed with all her might as she ran towards him like she had never run before.The uruk lunged and sent his blade through Elisders back.Arwen knelt beside him.  
  
"Elisder! Elisder, wake up please, wake up!", tears dropped from Arwen's eyes. Elisder's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Ohhh.My back!", Elisder groaned.Arwen lifted him onto his feet and looked around for a spott to hide him. She spotted a particulary dark corner and dragged him to it.  
  
"Stay here. I will be back...Don't die!", Arwen whispered.  
  
"I haven't got a choice, do I?", a faint smile showed on Elisder's face.  
  
Arwen turned and ran back to the battle. "Where is Aragorn? Why did he jump over the wall? Stupid Aragorn! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Arwen leaned over the wall.  
  
Suddenly Arwen was falling,she twisted to look at where she had been standing, and there, waving at her and laughing evilly, was an uruk hai. He had pushed her. Arwen looked around desperatly, this was how she was going to die? To be pushed over a wall? Down she went. Down. Down. Down... 


	3. The climb

Thank you for all the great reviews.Reviewers rock!!Sorry this took a long time to get posted iv had a ton of school.Oh to those of you who thought Arwen to fall into Aragorn's arms ,I could not do that because then he would find out who she was .Enjoy!  
  
Arwen Shoved her sword into her scabbard .She started to turn then stopped,something was missing .Arwen checked to see if she had everything. Finding she started to turn again and once again stopped .She sighed and looked at her things in front of her. Her eyes rested on the silver rope from Lothlorian.  
  
"Why would I need a rope?"Arwen wondered ,but still grabbed the silver rope and tide it around her waist  
  
.She scanned the things on the table once more, then turned and ran to catch up with the other troops.  
  
Air rushed past Arwen as she plummeted downward. Arwen desperately untied the rope from her waist .Rushed with panic her movements were clumsy ,prolonging the process.Finally she had the rope untied. Arwen flung it upwards as hard as she could.  
  
"Rope, please tie a knot!"  
  
The silver rope coiled upwards and latched onto a siege ladder quickly tying a knot.The rope went taut,jerking Arwen voilently.She shook her head trying to clear it of the pain.The elfmaid starred up at the climb awaiting her and sighed.It would be a long climb.  
  
"Elladan,Elrohir!Look at me!"The little elfmaid yelled happily from the top of willow"Look at how Hy up I am"  
  
Elrohir turned around and looked up at his sister.  
  
"Oy!You climbed hy!"  
  
Arwen rolled her eyes ,didn't she just tell him that?  
  
"Elladan ,look at how hy up she is."  
  
Elladan turned to look .  
  
"Yes Arwen that is hy. A little to hy.Ada would not like you to be up that hy."Elladan said seriously.  
  
Arwen rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Pa! Iv seen you do it millions of times,and Ada would not care about me doing this"Arwen gulped,she knew the last part wasn't very true.  
  
"Elladan ,leave her alone!Arwen I m coming up to."Elrohir hoisted himself up onto the first branch beside her.  
  
Elladan just looked at them seriously.  
  
Arwen laughed ,what would Elladan say about me climbing up this hy.  
  
"He would probably tell me to stay were I was so he could come get me"Arwen thought with a snort.  
  
Arwen winced as a explosion rent the air.If only she could drown out the noise.  
  
Arwen started to sing.  
  
Tis the last rose of summer,  
  
Left blooming alone  
  
All her lovely companions   
  
Are faded and gone  
  
No flower of her kindred   
  
No rosebud is nigh  
  
To reflect back her blushes   
  
Or give sigh for sigh  
  
I'll not leave thee,thou lone one,  
  
To pine on the stern ,  
  
Since the lovely are sleeping ,  
  
Go, sleep thow with them  
  
Thus kindly I'll scatter   
  
Thy leaves o'er the bed  
  
Where thy mates of the garden  
  
Lie scentless and dead.  
  
So soon may I follow  
  
When friendships decay;  
  
And from love's shining circle   
  
The gems drop away!  
  
When true hearts lie wither's,  
  
And fond ones are flow'n  
  
Oh! who would inhabit  
  
This bleak world alone?  
  
The battle raging around seemed to fade and for a precious moment she was again in a lovely glade surrounded by her family,her friends...and Aragorn.She could smell the roses,and music filled the air.Aragorn stepped forward,and held out his hand.Arwen took it.Aragorn led the elfmaid to the center of the garden and they started to dance.For those lovely moments Arwens heart soared.She opened her eyes.Finally she was at the top,but now with Aragorns image planted firmly in her mind she could fight back at the things that threatened everything she loved.Arwen raised her sword in the air,letting her spirit fly.They would win.  
  
Okay so that was kinda short but I was trying to do it fast.And the song Arwen sings is "The Last Rose of Summer "which is song by Charlette Church(I m not sure how the music goes but the words were in front of me and they seemed to fit) The means it is a flashback,beacause my thing wont do italics, Arghhh!! Please review. Thank you !!Bye! 


	4. flashback

**_Hi sorry that this has takin so long to post,I had some computer probs(mainly it hates me)but Im back.This fic was kinda supposed to be a one page thing,I mean it was based on a stupid dream,but I decided to make it longer.anyway im not sure about keep going so if I don't get 18 reviews im just going to quit it,so you like than review plz..Any way to the email from eagle girl: im blame it on my computer fmoi oivd ioewrij SEE IT HATES ME.Anyway enjoy._**

Diclaimer:I don't own Lord of the Rings or I would be immensely rich ,and then I could buy a computer that doesn't hate me.

Shouts and roars filled Arwens ears as the night wore.Frantically she looked around,were they really so few?Her eyes searched the crowd searching for Aragorn but only absorbing more carnage.Slowly Arwen was surrounded by the Urak hia ,and there was no one around that could help.There were to many of them .And to few of us ,so so few of us she could barely see any humans or elves and those she did quickly fell fulfilly there cruel fate.

Arwen squeezed her eyes shut,she new it wouldn't be long before her life ended.

_Arwen skipped over to whereElisder was sitting under a willow.She glanced over his shoulder to see what he was doing.Drawing.Arwen smiled he was always drawing.Everyday Ellisder would quietly sit under the willow,as all the other boys would run and play.But he liked it that way ,he was shy and preferred to draw then play ,so he didn't have many friends.Arwen was one of the few,and by far the best.Arwen had dubbed him a honorary third brother, even calling him big brother. _

"_What are you drawing Big Brother/"she asked with a smile._

"_Laurenna, the fairy of fate"he replied still bent over his work._

"_She's pretty .Almost done ?I want you to come play with me and when were done we can climb to the falls!" the little girl said excitedly ._

"_I thought you father said ladies don't climb ."_

"_I'm not a lady, I'm a girl"_

"_Ok I'm done ."He gently put his drawing down on the hill" Lets go."_

_Arwen sprinted in the direction of the falls with Elisder close behind her._

Im going to die ."Arwen whispered to herself.She looked around again trying to spot Aragorn, he would never know what happened to her.

"Goodbye"She whispered ,thow she knew no one would hear her."Good bye my love"

.If only…If only she could see Aragorn one more time.If only she could say goodbye to every one. How hopeless this felt .How familiar .

"_Come on ,I'm beating you "Arwen yelled to Elisder who was climbing up behind her._

"_I'm coming ,your lucky ,you can find more holds because your smaller "He replied as he searched for another hand hold._

"_Whiner." She giggled and stuck her tug out at him._

"_Oh yeah ,just wait till we get to the top you scamp." He said in a mock serious tone ,with a twinkle in his eyes._

_Arwen laughed and climbed higher up the side of the fall,just pausing for a moment to study the scene around her.The falls sparkled as the water rushed towards the pool at the bottom,trees and grass stretched as far as the eyes could see,the heather that swayed gently in the breeze ,the elegent roses,all of it was perfect._

_Arwen looked again this time spotting Eladen and Elroher down by the maples.It looked like they were fighting …again.She giggled as Elrohir pushed Elladin in the stream._

"_Hey your going to have to hurry if you wanna beat me" Elisder called to her from close behind._

"_Oh I will beat you. "she turned to one more time then with a sigh started climing again._

'_Whats the matter."asked Elisder with a worried look on his face"something wrong?"_

"_Huh ,oh no I was just thinking about Mother,I miss her.Elisder…."_

"_Yes"_

"_Do you miss your parents'_

"_..Sometimes"_

_Elisder had lost his parents to the fever when he was young and had been takin in by Elrond .At first it had been hard to adjust, but soon Elrond and Celebrian had become like parents to him.When Celebrian had left for the havens it felt like he was losing his Mother all over again.For a while he even thought perhaps he was cursed fated to never have parents.How he hated fate ,but those thoughts had been layed to rest long ago._

_Arwen looked back at Elisder who was silently staring at the rocks as he climbed ._

"_Im sorry" she whispered as she watched his suddenly sad ,far away face._

"_Its okay"he muttered still climbing._

"_Hey"yelled Arwen desperately trying to change the subject"why do you always draw the fairy of fate?Why not Felicidad the fairy of love?"_

"_Love?"Elisder stared at her and crinkled his nose ."_

"_Yes love silly. "Arwens Laugh turned into a scream as her hand slipped and she started to fall to the valley below._

"_ARWEN!"_

_Elisder quickly undid his pack and pulled out the rope he always left in it,knotting the rope he threw one end down to her.Silently the end of the rope circled around Arwen's waist and knotted itself._

_Arwen winced as she lurched and opened her eyes to see herself swinging in mid air._

"_You all right?"Elisder called down,his voice laced with worry._

"_Yes .Thankyou…thankyou."Arwen yelled up still in shock._

_Elisder braced his legs and started to pull her up.She was a lot heavier then he had imagined she would be.Elider gritted his teeth,every muscle in his body strained with the effort,Finally he pulled her over the ledge._

"_And that little sister is why you always bring a rope"He told her with a twinkle in his eye._

"Roaaaar"screamed a urak hia ,charching forward as it swung its machete down at her.

Arwen 's blade was wrenched from her hands and sent sliding across the floor.Desperatly she whipped him in the face with the rope she was still tightly holding on to.Taken by surprise the urak hia went careening backwords.Quickly Arwen grabbed her sword and stabbed the urak in the heart.

"And that"she thought with a smile" Elisder is why I always bring a rope"

There you go ppls ,hope you enjoyed.And if you like this then plz review.

This program has been brought to you by viewers like you.Thankyou.

And be sure to watch are holiday special next week The Cabbages of DOOM!

bye


End file.
